1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication apparatus and method. For example, the present invention relates to a method of effectively transferring non-streaming data in addition to real-time data.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Bluetooth (trademark), home electrical appliances are simply connected without using electric cords so that they make wireless communications with each other. The foregoing Bluetooth is given as one of short-distance wireless data communication technical standards published by Bluetooth SIG (Special Interest Group).
For example, audio data transfer from an audio player to a car stereo is given as communication using the Bluetooth. In this case, the communication using the Bluetooth requires real-time processing for reproducing the audio data. In other words, streaming technique is required.
Conventionally, the following two methods have been employed. According to one method, streaming is executed in accordance with a transmission line condition. If the transmission line condition is worsened, data to be transferred is securely transferred in a state of being much less compressed. According to another method, relatively needless packets are deleted in data transfer. The foregoing methods are disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publications No. 2003-309541 and 2003-152736. Preferentially, data is continuously received from the data original device rather than searching for and connecting to other devices having a Bluetooth function. Actually, the priority of executing the search and connection processing to other devices having a Bluetooth function is set higher than continuous data reception from the data original device. Previously considering the case where the transmission line condition is worsened, many chances of data transfer are given to the data original device. In this way, data is continuously received from the data original device, and further, data retransmissions are repeated.